GreenEyed Monster
by Tyrann
Summary: Jealousy can eat you up on the inside, but Baird decides he isn't going to play that game. D. Baird x Marcus F.


W-A-R-N-I-N-G!!! This fic is a yaoi, meaning two men going at it like they can make babies! (Lol, that'd be awesome if they could) If you don't get what "going at it" means, plainly stated, TWO MEN ARE FUCKING! HAVING SEX! Have a good day, sir! XD Don't hate the person that decided to play the what-if game. I read on one of my favorite author's profiles that playing the what-if game is the responsibility of any good writer. Kudos to that awesome individual! -Lady Tyrann

Disclaimer: I don't own either Gears of Wars games, which if I did, you'd see open kissing between the men folk. Too bad, huh? I also don't own any of the people, and I'm not too certain I can lay full claim to this story. I'm told since I typed it on my dad's laptop that it's his now, but he's giving me this look that says its fine if I own this. XD

**Green-Eyed Monster**

It was actually a nice day for once, Marcus thought idly to himself. He quietly tapped his speaker off-handedly, trying to focus on the static instead of Dom and Baird's bickering. It had been a constant cycle these past days- the two would begin a conversation and then start full-out arguing over petty things. Like now- they couldn't agree whether the decision to continue going left was really working out. Marcus sighed deeply as he unloaded/reloaded his lancer aimlessly, with Cole shooting a pleading look at him.

This had all started when Baird had begged to regroup in the facility. It was an understandable request, but someone had to watch over the centaur. So Marcus evaded the subject and told Baird that he and Dom were looking for something, and wouldn't take long to find it. But oh, did they find several things. The idiot previously running the facility had left those goddamn Sires behind to wreak havoc. No sooner had Marcus and Dom finally cleared them out that Baird was on the radio again. Razorhail was a pretty bad deal, but Marcus had to deny Baird once more; assuring him that he and Dom were on their way. Then a motherfuckin' locust came screaming all hell and fury around the corner with a flamethrower. Dom got his dominant hand burned all to shit and Marcus reluctantly called for assistance.

Marcus and Dom had taken holding in a locked room until their support arrived, and Dom was fucking irate when both Baird and Cole showed up. He angrily pointed out that no one was guarding the centaur when a menacing groan had pierced the air. They had all looked at each other soundlessly, Marcus letting out a quiet "Ah shit" before the floor gave way beneath them. They had fallen a good couple of feet when Cole hit the muck first, quickly moving to stand upright in the waist-high crap. The others followed suit, a string of curses escaping Baird as some got in his mouth. He fumbled for his lighter (Marcus hadn't known he had one) and struggled to get it lit. When the pale glow had finally settled about the room, they had found a small tunnel leading out.

Despite the events of the past two days, Marcus had to admit to himself that today was a fucking good day.

He looked to Cole to see if he shared his sentiments. The man looked weary and, quite honestly, like shit but seemed to be more relaxed than what he had been on the first day in the underground. Baird and Dom had quieted down in their arguments gradually, but they were still a nuisance to deal with. Marcus happened to glance over and catch Baird using his lancer to knock Dom back against the wall. Dom went to retaliate; drawing back his fist as his other managed to pull Baird defenselessly into a chokehold.

"Knock that shit off, Dom!" Marcus yelled as Cole ran over to pull Baird away from the grip. Dom wiped a drop of blood from his lip, eyeing Baird warily as he turned to face Marcus.

"Hey, he fucking started it, Marcus," Dom protested, successfully landing his elbow into Baird's groin. Baird growled animalistic and tackled Dom into the sludge. Marcus trudged towards them and tore Baird from Dom.

"Fucking quit before I finish it!" Marcus threatened as he shook Baird's shoulder roughly. "And Damon (1), leave Dom the fuck alone!" Baird twisted free from Marcus' grip to look at him.

"Me? Pfft, you saw him elbow my gear!"

"Well you had him against the wall at lancer-point."

Cole shook his head at Dom and gave a pointed look towards the arguing duo. "Look like a couple, don't they?" Cole asked lightly, barely holding back a laugh as Baird whipped around indignantly.

"Don't say gay shit like that!" Baird practically shrieked, his eyes flaring jade (2) as his cheeks darkened. Dom joined in as Cole started busting up laughing.

"Shit, Baird, with a look like that, you could see how's we thinkin' that," Cole steadied himself against the tunnel wall with his free hand as the other held his stomach. "Damn shit's funny enough to make a soldier bust his balls."

Baird huffed furiously and sulked off, heading down the path with one hand tucked in his pants sheepishly as the other held the lighter before him. "Damn fuckers…" he mumbled half-heartedly, lightly kicking a rock out of his way.

Dom struggled to bite down a chuckle as he turned to face Marcus. "Man, you have to admit, fucking with Baird is some funny shit."

Marcus however, bit his lip in annoyance before loading his lancer. Dom raised his arms in puzzlement as Marcus stalked past him and jogged after their fleeing party member. "Baird, slow the fuck down!" Marcus called out, hastening in step to catch his vexed teammate. Dom looked at Cole, who just shrugged and also began following Baird. Dom sighed and did the same.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Baird, where the fuck did you go?!" Marcus yelled in frustration as he nearly slipped into the grime for the third time. Growling several threats, Marcus glanced behind him to see that Dom and Cole had separated from the path. He gnashed his teeth together and pounded his fist into the wall, irritation seeping in deeper than the muck. "Baaaaaird!" He shouted again, promising lowly that he'd strangle the soldier soon as he found him. However, Marcus heard a pitiful, "Over here" and slowly calmed himself as he looked to see that said man was stuck in a decent sized hole.

"What the fuck?" Marcus asked as he reached his hand in to fish Baird out. Baird just grumbled in annoyance as he let Marcus help him. When he could finally stand on his own, Baird brushed the muck from his suit and lancer as he mumbled a quick thanks to Marcus. The Gear proceeded to clean his goggles with a handkerchief as Marcus patiently waited for him to situate himself. Then, with a defeated sigh, Baird apologized, "Okay, I shouldn't have run off. I learned my lesson. Happy?"

Marcus gruffly nodded, patting Baird's shoulder. "Good job, soldier. Thought I'd have to stick you back in that hole."

Baird flipped him the bird and looked around in confusion. He tapped his foot twice before looking at Marcus. "So where's Dom and Cole?" Marcus shrugged and motioned back towards the tunnel. Baird groaned and slapped his hand against his face.

"All right, let's go find them."

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was unnoticeable at first, but as time went by in the underground, Marcus began to see it more clearly by the second. An understanding developed long ago in Delta squad, everyone knew that Marcus always took point. It was his job, after all, as he was the sergeant. But here Baird was, slinking casually ahead, unaware of his rebellious tendencies to piss his comrades off. When Baird went to move again to the front, Marcus caught the soldier by the hand. Baird instantly whipped about, eyes jade green as he glared at his sergeant. "What?"

Marcus poked his lancer into Baird's chest plate. "I lead; you follow. Don't need you getting shot because you're darting around not paying attention," he chastised, stepping around the irked Gear. Baird stubbornly stuck his hands on his hips and waited for Marcus to notice he wasn't moving. Which took no time, as Marcus realized he didn't hear the swamping gush of boots following after him. Which would have been apparent, seeing as the muck had receded greatly in level. He turned to look at Baird, eyebrow raised.

"You can't be serious," he muttered in disbelief. Baird just folded his arms across his chest.

"…Maybe," he intoned lowly. Marcus growled in frustration and stomped towards Baird.

"Would you cut this bullshit out? We've lost two men somewhere down here!" Marcus looked Baird in the eyes, noting the dull glint of apathy in them. "Argh, dammit Damon!"

Baird brushed a fleck of dust from his shoulder pad before actually looking at Marcus. "What? You don't like working with me?"

Marcus held his head in frustration, caught off guard by Baird's question. "What? No. Just when you're acting like a bitch."

Baird nodded to himself as his fists unconsciously tightened. "Which must be all the time, right? Y'know, since we've never teamed up since before the lightmass bombing six months ago."

Marcus gaped at Baird in confusion. Fury replaced itself with confusion as Marcus shouted, "What? No, it's just—

Baird held up a hand to silence him. "It's okay, Sergeant. Ever think maybe I don't blame you for pairing with me? It's cool."

Marcus grabbed Baird's shoulders to keep him from storming off again. "Would you stop it? I don't dislike you, if that's what's fucking eatin' you. Now cool it off before I kick your ass," Marcus promised, releasing the soldier. Baird quietly followed him with his eyes, hesitating a bit as Marcus just stared at him. "Well?"

Baird gulped, a plan forming in his clever mind. It would be ballsy, but…hell, it was worth it if Marcus really meant he didn't hate him.

Marcus sighed, briefly closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Baird…" He heard shuffling footsteps come close to him. Marcus managed to open his eyes as he caught Baird staring at him in anxiety? Hope? "Soldier, what are you—

The blond swiftly stepped forward to place a quick kiss to his sergeant's lips. Marcus' eyes widened as he felt Baird swipe his tongue over his bottom lip, feeling how the shorter Gear pressed closer against his warmth. Almost instantly Marcus could feel his reaction to the kiss in his gear, and his breath started to hitch as Baird brushed his knee against the imprisoning armor. However, this was Baird. _Baird_. Meaning a man, and Marcus wasn't having any man fucking him.

Baird could feel disappointment well up inside him as Marcus pushed him away at arm's length. He meekly stated, "Well, you're the one who said you didn't hate me." He heard Marcus huff quietly, indicating that the man was thinking. Baird bit his lip and busied himself by kicking small pebbles before Marcus finally looked him in the eyes again.

"Well," the sergeant began, "I don't hate you, but shit, that doesn't mean I love you either." Baird felt a pit open in his stomach and swallowed dryly as Marcus made to continue. "And, on top of that, I don't let men fuck me…"

Any hope Baird had left in that moment without a single kiss goodbye. He nodded in understanding, meaning to walk away when Marcus slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. Baird looked to find Marcus close to his face; found Marcus swallowing hard as he added, "But I don't think I'd mind fucking one myself."

Baird felt his heart leap as Marcus leaned in to kiss him, loving the way the older soldier pulled him possessively into his arms. But the domination was an issue, so of course Baird wouldn't go quietly. He coyly slid his hand down to the clasp of Marcus' suit for the lower armor, before unlatching it and slipping his hand into the fabric covering Marcus' erection. Baird felt the Gear jolt as he thumbed the head lightly, feeling the organ throb hotly in his grip. Marcus moaned lowly and bit into Baird's neck, testing the skin's flavor as he licked at the small indentions he'd left.

Baird flushed as Marcus forced him down against a tunnel wall, but cringed slightly as cold muck rushed up to meet them. "Shit, Marcus…" Baird protested, pulling closer to his sergeant as he shivered. Marcus chuckled and adjusted Baird so he was just hovering over his groin. "You'll get used to it, Damian, or you can ride me and avoid it all together."

Baird rolled his eyes at the man. "I'm going to fuck you after this Marcus, I promise you."

Marcus unclasped Baird's armor and raised an eyebrow. "There you go again, trying to defy my authority."

Baird mock saluted. "So sorry, sir."

Marcus leaned back into the crook of Baird's neck, laving at it sensually as his right hand moved to unzip the suit covering his soldier's skin. Baird tensed as the cold greeted his exposed flesh, but sighed contentedly as Marcus positioned himself to lave at the hard nubs there. The older soldier teased the buds, blowing cool air over them and licking gently before twisting the sensitive skin between his teeth. Baird practically writhed in his sergeant's grip, hands closing around the thick neck to hold the head steady.

Reluctantly, Marcus pulled away, but was rewarded by a deep kiss from Baird, rolling his tongue over its welcoming counterpart. The blonde seated himself fully on the Gear's lap as his tongue danced lightly with its owners, groaning in appreciation as his ass began to receive a deep massage. Marcus smirked to himself as he felt Baird shifting his hips to grind against his hands. He slightly pushed Baird into a position against the wall and removed his hands to replace his groin against his comrade's backside. Baird didn't mind and rather chose to continue the appealing movement, relishing in the satisfactory feeling of Marcus' bulge pushing into him.

"Hey…" Baird muttered in vexation, realizing that he was nearly naked while Marcus still remained in full gear. The sergeant looked at him in apology and shrugged as he stated, "I have to be ready in case of a fight."

Baird gave Marcus a pointed look but accepted it all the same.

Still amused by Baird's pouting, Marcus fully unclothed him, appraising the well-erected appendage. "Seems you like me more than a friend," Marcus chided lightly, allowing his hand to fist around the throbbing member and pump it thoroughly. The blonde opened his mouth in an "o" and rocked his hips in time with the pleasure, half-lidded eyes trying hard to glare their emerald defiance. But Marcus only got in Baird's face and placed a small kiss to his eyelid.

"Need you to do me a favor real quick," he said, removing a glove from a hand before holding it to Baird's lips. Baird nodded and swiftly closed his mouth around one digit, swirling his tongue around the flesh and coating it thickly with saliva. Marcus moaned his approval at the provocative action and encouraged Baird to treat his other fingers with the same care. Which of course he complied, much to Marcus' amusement. Baird caught his knowing smirk and lightly bit the retreating ring finger. The sergeant in turn grinned impishly before promptly releasing Baird's erection. The blond sputtered in protest, moving to a full sitting position to tell Marcus off when said individual began to drive his forefinger against Baird's entrance. He hissed slightly as Marcus continued the push in, missing the pleased expression on the other's face when the muscle relaxed enough to allow the venture.

"Damon," Marcus called the blonde's attention to him, "I think you're enjoying this new discipline."

Baird groaned at the soreness caused by the invasion, and remarked, "Yeah, well, tell your soldier to be a little more kind when invading territory."

The older Gear laughed at Baird's discomfort a bit, adding a second digit to the mix. Baird jumped and shot an evil look at him.

"I was still adjusting!"

"Suck it up, soldier."

The corporal (3) huffed briefly and did so, trying his best to bite the bullet. The sting overcame his will though, and he looked to Marcus pleadingly. Marcus caught the message and sighed, gently sliding the fingers in and out as slowly as possible, allowing Damon the chance to stretch. When the blond was loose enough, Marcus proceeded to scissor his fingers inside the orifice, watching as his partner began to breathe shallowly. The sergeant watched in puzzlement at first before realizing that he was brushing against that bundle of nerves inside every man. Tauntingly, Marcus pressed his fingers down into that spot, cherishing the moment when Baird screamed in delight and ground back against his digits.

"You seem helluva ready now, corporal."

Baird took a shaky breath and offered his body to his sergeant. "Just hurry the fuck up before those two find us."

Marcus frowned, suddenly remembering his other two teammates. "Oh shit; forgot about them."

Baird rolled his eyes.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Marcus withdrew his fingers carefully, freeing his confined erection and pressing against Baird's backside.

The blond soldier froze, anticipation choking back his breath as he felt Marcus push against his muscle, finally slipping past the loosened ring. The older man groaned as Baird took him in, managing to laugh, "Don't be getting greedy and sucking it in so fast now, Damian."

He could feel the heat from his partner's cheeks; embarrassment clear as day. "D-don't talk like that!"

Marcus began slowly drawing in and out, asking casually, "Why? It bother you?"

The corporal's shoulders tightened up, tight as a wire as he replied, "Gay-ass shit just makes this seem so wrong..." Marcus couldn't help it and instantly halted his ministrations. Baird growled and glared at the older man.

"What the fuck now?!"

Marcus tightened his jaw and tried hard not to laugh as he said, "This is gay-ass shit, Damon."

Baird floundered, mouth slack as he stared at Marcus before his cheeks flushed crimson. "F-fuck, I know that! But still--

Marcus placed a hand over his mouth. "Damon," he interrupted, "I don't know how to tell you this, but it seems you and I are faggots."

The blond groaned and punched Marcus lightly. "Shut up. Right now."

All too happily did Marcus comply.

They resumed their pace from before, a slow, tenderness-filled rhythm that started to creep into a faster tempo as time wore on. Marcus began to move his hands over Baird's body, caressing the fine muscles displayed on the Gear's stomach. Baird's body wasn't bulky or as muscular as Marcus' own, but Marcus could appreciate the lithe frame his partner possessed. They had moved on from the fast pace into what seemed to be rapidly approaching bliss when both stopped suddenly as Cole's voice lilted from the darkness beyond.

"Yo! Baird? Marcus? You dumbasses out there? We found a way out!"

Baird pulled Marcus to him, hissing into his ear, "Shit! Fuck me quick, now!"

Marcus shook his head, looking at Baird incredulously. "What? And risk Cole finding you and me fucking like bitches in heat?"

The other soldier mumbled an insult at Marcus before moving into his lap and bouncing against him. Marcus groaned and tried his best to lift his hips to greet Baird's rising and falling body. He settled for fastening his hands tightly around the blonde's thighs, encouraging him with his tightening fists. Baird was obviously trying his best to push them both into climax, his green eyes focused with a feral light as he haphazardly let Marcus slip in and out of his rapidly pistoning body. They could hear Cole getting closer as he stumbled in the dark, aware that his comrades were somewhere near.

Marcus glared at Baird. "Well, corporal," he panted between breathes, "I'm severely disappointed if that's the best you got."

Baird ground his teeth together tightly and murmured into Marcus' ear, "Call my name and it'll get better."

The sergeant smacked him upside his head. "Are you infected with stupid? Cole will hear us!" The soldier stared at Marcus, biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance before letting himself groan in a sultry tone, "Maaarcus."

Marcus almost froze before he got his senses gathered enough to whisper, "Damon."

Baird grinned against Marcus' ear and repeated his name. Marcus followed suit, and both began chanting each other's names like a holy mantra of some sort. They had nearly thought themselves safe from Cole's hearing when Baird couldn't help screaming in pleasure as he finally drove home, tightening rapidly around Marcus' member. The older soldier was soon after in coming, his seed filling Baird's tight walls as he shouted, "Fuck! Baird!"

Neither really cared as they heard Cole come running, Marcus managing only to slump against Baird's prostrated form as he tried to recover. The two shared a look of guilt as Cole finally found them, mouth closing abruptly as he forgot what it was he was saying. The black man blinked twice before turning his back on the two, calling out to Dom, "I told you so!"

From his position, Baird glowered at the former star player. "I thought I told you not to make bets on this." Cole smiled sheepishly.

Marcus glanced between the two in surprise. "You mean you were betting on when we'd have sex?!" Cole looked at Marcus like he was an idiot.

"C'mon, Marcus. Don't front. We all knew you and Baird was gonna fuck at one point."

It was the sergeant's turn to pout as Cole added, "Why do ya think Baird was instigating fights wit Dom? He was jealous you liked Dom better than him."

Baird flushed. "Wha-? Nuh-uh! No way!" Marcus chuckled.

"Shut up, Marcus! He's lying! Cole! Don't say anything else!!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Fin.

Notes:

1.) Damon is Baird's first name, to those who didn't know.

2.) In the scene where Delta squad cuts out of the Riftworm, the blood makes Baird's eye color stick out sharply.

3.) Baird is a corporal since he has a lower rank than Marcus, who's a sergeant.

4.) About the story title: it comes from one of Shakespeare's plays where he refers to jealousy as a green-eyed monster. The point of this story is that Baird was jealous of Dom, and he of course has green eyes.

Reviews are love! And I give cookies to those who love! ^-^

And thank you, Tenshi! ^//^ I feel dumb for making those mistakes. Thank you for correcting them.


End file.
